utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss wa Wink de
|font color = white |track color = #8CB796 |CD name = Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji |previous = Itoshiki Hito he 愛しき人へ |next = - |current track = KISS wa WINK de キスはウインクで }} |font color = white |name = アイドルソング 寿 嶺二 キスはウインクで |image = |kanji name = キスはウインクで |romaji name = KISS wa WINK de |translation = A Kiss In a Wink |type = Idol Song |artist = Kotobuki Reiji (Morikubo Showtaro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Iwahashi Seima |arrangement = Iwahashi Seima }} The second track from the CD [[Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji|'Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji]], sung by [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']], who is voiced by [[Morikubo Showtaro|''Morikubo Showtaro]]. Lyrics English = I love you! I love you! With a wink~ I love you! I love you! I’ll blow you a kiss~ I’ll offer you my love and all that I am I’ll give you a present, this wonderful time! Don’t worry, it’s all right! It’s just for you~ So, this super lovely time, Let’s spend it together! A shock greaters than a million volts Came as such a surprise! (A direct hit to my heart!) In a flash, a timeless love Like dazzling thunder! As a young boy, (I know) No-one can (You know) Take on the burden of an adult, so I’ll show you this dream! In a lifetime, the time that shines brightest, We’ll rush through our eternal youth Through a secret door that children can’t seek So, open it! Let’s go now! We’ll burst through it! Thowing off those pretentious garments, To where you are (My heart sings, shalalila~) Maybe it’s a little flashy I want to see your smile! Whirling in the moonlight, (Fever) Spinning like a mirror ball, (Forever) I want to shine on you alone! Please, my girl! Smile! No matter who, I won’t hand you over to anyone else! Your gaze is mine! You should let me spoil you, because you’re special! Hey, this special lovely time, Let’s embrace it! In a lifetime, the time that shines brightest, We’ll rush through our eternal youth Through a secret door that children can’t seek So, open it! Let’s go now! Yes, once more! I’ll offer you my love and all that I am I’ll give you a present, this wonderful time! Don’t worry, it’s all right! It’s just for you~ So, this super lovely time, Let’s spend it together! I love you! I love you! With a wink~ I love you! I love you! I’ll blow you a kiss~Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = AI RAVU YUU ×2　UINKU de AI RAVU YUU ×2　KISU wo hanate ai wo sasagemashou　boku no subete SAIKOU na jikan wo PUREZENTO Don’t Worry daijoubu　kimi dake da yo saa SUUPAA Lovely Time sugoshimashou hyakuman BORUTO ijou no Shock BIBITto kita yo (HAATO ni chokugeki) itsu no jidai mo koi wa FURASSHU mabushii SANDAA shounen no mama ja (I Know) dare mo irarenai (You Know) otona wo seou kara ni wa yume wo misemashou jinsei de ichiban no　kagayaku jikan towa no seishun wo kakenukeyou kodomo ja sagasenai himitsu no DOA saa akete Let’s Go Now! HAJIkemashou KIZA na ishou wa nugisutete kimi no moto he (HAATO wa SHARARIRA) chocchi hade na toujou kamo egao ga mitakute kurukuru MUUNRAITO (Fever) MIRAABOURU ni shite (Forever) kimi dake wo terashitai Please My Girl waratte hoka no dare ni datte watashitakunai kimi no shisen wa boku no mono sa amaete ii kara　tokubetsu da yo nee SUPESHARU Lovery Time dakishimeyou jinsei de ichiban no　kagayaku jikan towa no seishun wo kakenukeyou kodomo ja sagasenai himitsu no DOA wo akete Let’s Go Now! Yes, WANSU MOA ai wo sasagemashou　boku no subete SAIKOU na jikan wo PUREZENTO Don’t Worry daijoubu　kimi dake da yo saa SUUPAA Lovely Time sugoshimashou AI RAVU YUU ×2　UINKU de AI RAVU YUU ×2　KISU wo hanate |-| Kanji = アイラヴユー×2　ウインクで アイラヴユー×2　キスを放て 愛を捧げましょう　ぼくのすべて サイコーな時間をプレゼント Don't worry 大丈夫　君だけだよ さあスーパーLovely time 過ごしましょう 100万ボルト以上のShock ビビッと来たよ(ハートに直撃) いつの時代も恋はフラッシュ 眩しいサンダー 少年のままじゃ(I know) 誰もいられない(You know) 大人を背負うからには 夢を見せましょう 人生で一番の　輝く時間 永久(とわ)の青春を駆け抜けよう 子供じゃ探せない秘密のドア さあ開けてLet's go now! ハジけましょう キザな衣装は脱ぎ捨てて 君のもとへ(ハートはシャラリラ) ちょっち派手な登場かも 笑顔が見たくて くるくるムーンライト(Fever) ミラーボールにして(Forever) 君だけを照らしたい Please my girl 笑って 他の誰にだって渡したくない 君の視線はぼくのものさ 甘えていいから　特別だよ ねぇスペシャルLovery time 抱きしめよう 人生で一番の　輝く時間 永久(とわ)の青春を駆け抜けよう 子供じゃ探せない秘密のドアを 開けてLet's go now! Yes,ワンスモア 愛を捧げましょう　ぼくのすべて サイコーな時間をプレゼント Don't worry 大丈夫　君だけだよ さあスーパーLovely time 過ごしましょう アイラヴユー×2　ウインクで アイラヴユー×2　キスを放て歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = KISS wa WINK de |file link = }} |track name = KISS wa WINK de (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Kotobuki Reiji's B route in the game All Star After Secret. References Navigation |tint1 = #539360}} Category:Insert songs Category:Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Idol Song: Kotobuki Reiji (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ All Star After Secret (songs)